Encaje, Lunares o Colores
by Cuti loves fanfics
Summary: ¿Cómo debería digerir Marinette el hecho de que sus amigos y hasta su propia familia discutieran sobre qué y cuál tipo de ropa interior usa LadyBug? Encajes, lunares o de simples colores como blanco, ¿qué usará la heroína de París bajo ese traje?/ Adelante, únete al debate, de todos modos Marinette no explotará por uno más además de todo París, ¿verdad?
1. Chapter 1

Si la azabache hubiera sabido el rumbo que las cosas tomarían al salvar a la famosa diseñadora de Victoria's Gossip* de su akumatización, sin duda elegiría que París sucumbiera ante Hawk Moth. A ver, no quería que le malinterpretaran, se sentía… ¿honrada? (o un sentimiento parecido con una gran mezcla de incomodidad), sin embargo una forma de agradecimiento así: le había dedicado una línea de ropa en su nombre.

Es verdad que anteriormente celebridades como Jagged Stone o Clara Ruiseñor se inspiraron en ella para crear música y que todos los días salían productos que utilizaban algo de la heroína; ya sea frases típicas, diseñados en base a su traje o incluso con el nombre de ésta. Aún se reía con ese ingenioso comercial de un insecticida: "LadyBug también usa el nuevo insecticida Roid* mata cucarachas, arañas y akumas para salvar París".

Sin embargo, ni por mucho que quisiera Marinette de que sea otra marca de cremas corporales, Victoria's Gossip no era más ni menos que una renombrada internacionalmente marca de ropa interior.

En nuestra protagonista no podría caber más vergüenza en su cuerpo al ver que, en el desfile celebrado cada año y transmitido en vivo, una modelo caminaba con gracia y sensualidad por la pasarela con una peluca azabache atada en dos colas y unas alas gigantescas de una mariquita que se arqueaban como tales. Pero, el pequeño detalle que dejó a Marinette sin habla fue el traje de encaje rojo con rosas negras que simulaban ser lunares y adornaba el cuerpo de la fémina. Aun así, eso era el comienzo de toda una colección que gritaba LadyBug.

—Tranquila Marinette En dos días esto será historia —le dijo en consuelo su kwami cuando acabó y apagaron el portátil. Su dueña devolvió una mirada cargada de preocupación, pero decidió confiar en su pequeña amiga; era sábado por la noche, esperaría hasta el lunes y para entonces, aquel desfile quedaría en el olvido—. No es como que la colección saldrá a la venta luego, solo es parte del espectáculo, un homenaje.

—Tienes razón, Tikki. —Le sonrió la adolescente y se acomodó entre las sabanas. Apagó el velador una vez que la kwami se recostó junto a ella.

Sin embargo, ya era entrada la madrugada y Marinette todavía no lograba conciliar el sueño, a diferencia de su roja compañera, quien dejaba escapar un tierno y apenas sonoro ronquido. La azabache mantenía los ojos abiertos, observando el techo gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que se abría paso por la habitación. Le era inevitable pensar en las consecuencias de ese desfile a pesar de que Tikki le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza: dejaría de preocuparse por nada. Su instinto por primera vez en años se equivocaba aunque le gritara que estuviera preparada.

Se olvidarían, ¿no?

* * *

 ** _*:_ **Es una clara ¿parodia? a Victoria's Secrets. Pensaba en ponerlo en español tipo Victoria Secretos (sí, sí ya sé que es _Los secretos de Victoria_ pero nieguen que en realidad así lo leen, ajá)

 _ ***:**_ Sí, es Raid pero no me quiero comer una demanda por usar nombres de marcas aHRE salí egocéntrica perdonen.

Esto no terminará así, obviamente no. Realmente pensaba hacerlo un oneshot pero me quedaba demasiado largo, por lo que creo que lo voy a cortar en partes, como si fueran capítulos (pero no lo digan en voz alta porque la inspiración se emperra y ya no quiere participar).

Tengo la esperanza de que la categoría humor no quede de pintado solamente ahí jajajaja -inserteme llorando como magdalena-, es que, en mi estricta opinión, soy un asco plasmando mi humor por escrito (y eso que soy divertida en la vida real... o no).


	2. Chapter 2

_Lunes por la mañana:_

No sería inicio de la semana si no empezaba el lunes llegando tarde a clases. La situación de vestirse, preparar sus cosas y estar atenta a no olvidarse de Tikki en menos de un minuto para luego correr hacia la cocina y robar algo que estuviera preparado, le hizo a un lado su preocupación por lo del sábado pasado. Su estomago rugía por hambre por lo que una tostada simple y sin nada no le serviría de combustible para la jornada completa de escuela. Si calculaba bien, tendría al menos dos minutos para tomar dos panes tostados y mermelada o lo primero que encontrara sobre la mesa y hacer un sándwich que degustaría en el camino.

Su madre había hecho huevos revueltos y, aun así, dejó la mermelada abierta sobre la mesa para que su despistada hija se hiciera una tostada. Mientras tomaba la manteca y la untaba sobre el pan, atareada y enfrascada en lo que hacía y a la vez no, escuchó a sus padres discutir en la panadería. Marinette observó hacía la puerta que conectaba con el lugar, extrañada. Parecía ser serio pero tampoco era una pelea.

Las dudas se disiparon en cuanto Sabine atravesó la puerta de vidrio, empujándola con la cadera y señalando con el dedo.

—Tiene el espíritu de una adolescente, Tom —le dijo la mujer. Marinette supo que entonces su dedo acusador era para su padre—. ¡Seguro que será de sandias! ¡De otro modo serán de un diseño juvenil!

—¡Los lunares son juveniles! —le respondió su esposo. La azabache no entendía lo que sucedía, aunque lo más seguro es que estuvieran discutiendo por algún pastel a decorar.

—¿Qué ocurre, mamá? —le preguntó, colocando huevo revuelto en su sándwich improvisado. Sabine notó a su hija y se acercó a ella para dejarle un beso en la mejilla como su saludo de buenos días—. ¿Por qué discuten?

—Oh, ¿nos escuchaste? —La mujer le dio la espalda para prepararse un té; no se había bebido uno en todo la mañana por ese intercambio de opiniones con su esposo. Colocó el agua a calentar y se volvió a la adolescente—. Estábamos debatiendo: él dice lunares y yo digo que, en realidad, son algún diseño más juvenil y moderno.

—¿La cliente no detalló sobre la decoración del pastel? —Sabine alzó la ceja y negó con la cabeza. Su hija realmente no estaba enterada de las últimas noticias.

—No es sobre un pastel de cumpleaños, discutimos sobre los...—se detuvo en la mitad de la frase al bajar la mirada sobre el sándwich de la menor y notar cierta rareza en él—. ¿Marinette? ¿Qué estás…?

Se vio interrumpida de nuevo cuando la nombrada observó el reloj de la pared y notó que ya había perdido más de cinco minutos hablando y haciéndose el desayuno "express". Colocó el otro pan y le dio un beso rápido a su madre en la mejilla.

—¡Se me hace tarde, adiós!

En el camino, la azabache hizo el primer mordisco a su emparedado mientras se apresuraba cruzando la calle, sin embargo una mezcla rara de sabores se apropió de su paladar que la detuvo unos segundos. Observó su bocadillo y notó entonces que además de manteca y huevos revueltos, sobresalía y decoraba una jalea morada.

Bufó al notar que se le había colado un ingrediente de más. Mermelada y huevo revuelto; no estaba segura de que fueran una gran combinación, pero le encomendaba a su suerte que fuera suficiente para mantenerla concentrada.

* * *

 **M** il años después decidí hacerlos como "capítulos cortos" (¿a cuanto que no dura lo de cortos?) y no me pude esperar a subir el primero jsjs. En fin, lo introductorio ya está, ahora empezará lo "gracioso" -inserte a una Cuti rezando para que su comedia esté buena-.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunes, escuela:

Marinette cruzó la entrada del colegio unos minutos antes de que la campana sonara, por lo que le quedaba algo de tiempo para encontrarse con sus amigos y charlar con ellos antes de que las clases dieran inicio. Intentaba divisar a Alya más que nada, no la había visto en el fin de semana por su caprichoso encierro y la comenzaba a extrañar un poco.

Aunque, mientras recorría el patio, notó el aire cargado. Parecían estar todos enfrascados en una misma conversación, por sus expresiones se veía como si se hubiera difundido un gran rumor y todos hablaran sobre ello con furor. Sí, el sentimiento de paranoia mezclado con su instinto surgía lenta y desesperadamente. Después de todo, tú sabes cuando hablan de ti o de tu alter ego.

—No están hablando de ti. No eres el centro del mundo, tranquis. —le susurró Tikki agregándole humor a su tono. La kwami la conocía tan bien.

A su suerte, impidiendo que sus nervios lograran enloquecerla, tocó la campana. La azabache suspiró, supuso que encontraría a Alya en el salón, por lo que se apresuró para llegar a su clase. Sin embargo, una conversación de unas chicas al lado de la escalera por donde Marinette subía le hizo frenar en seco a mitad de los escalones.

— ¡Oh, hablas de Victoria's Gossip! —comentó una de las tres. El corazón de la azabache se detuvo por un segundo—. No pude ver el desfile en vivo, pero sí vi los trajes por _Twitter_.

— ¡La colección _Woman and sexuality_ fue mi favorita! —chilló una rubia —Oh, no, espera, esa es mi segunda favorita. La primera, definitivamente, es la de…

Marinette resopló, inquieta. Tenía que usar de su autocontrol para no lanzarse hacia la chica e insistirle que terminara con la frase. Estaba escuchando una conversación ajena y no era de mucha educación de por sí, parecería loca si la descubrieran. Aun así, sintió al menos tres pares de ojos sobre ella, ¿había hablado pronto?

Las miró al igual que ellas a su persona, todas con expresiones incrédulas. Un silencio incomodó habitó entre las presentes, incluida Marinette, quien ya había sido sorprendida de chismosa.

—Oh, mi lente de contacto* —se excusó la adolescente—. Mmm, ¡mira qué cosas! Me acordé que no uso, jeje. —Su risita nerviosa salió demasiado forzada como para ser llamada risa, agregando el toque de sospechosa.

— ¿Y ésta qué? Vamo a darle*—le dijo la rubia a la chica a su lado, casi en un susurro. La azabache les dedicó un _lo siento_ antes de correr escaleras arriba con la cara ardiendo. Además del momento incomodo donde quedó como la cuarta en discordia, también había perdido al menos unos diez minutos de clase. No le quedaría de otra que entrar a escondidas, como de costumbre.

Al llegar a su salón, se preparó para abrir la puerta lo suficiente para entrar sin que nadie la notara, pero el alboroto que se oía dentro le llamó la atención. Mayormente las clases eran tranquilas y nadie hacía tanto ruido, excepto Chloé cuando tenía otro berrinche que quería compartir con todos. Lo usual.

Asomó el cuerpo por la puerta para ver qué ocurría y notó dos cosas:

Uno: su profesora, Caline, no se encontraba en el salón, por lo que relajó los músculos.

Dos: toda la clase parecía un campo de guerra.

* * *

 _ ***:**_ es el meme de Bob Esponja ajjsjsj.

 _ ***:**_ Me pareció gracioso que la otra persona respondiera con otro meme (frase de un brayan de acá Argentina).

 **A** y sí, odienme. Dije que terminaba lo introductorio y acá ven, pues no. El problema es que quiero hacer los capítulos cortos, si fuera por mi haría todo un oneshot con más de tres mil palabras pero sería tedioso para la pobre persona que se animara a leer este intento de cosa.

Siendo sincera y autocritica conmigo misma, esto no es la mejor cosa que he escrito. Tal vez porque no quiero explayarme mucho y evitar un párrafo de una hoja entera (ahre sí). Es que cuando es humor el principal tema, meter tanto sentimiento me parece innecesario, y a la vez quiero ser graciosa pero entonces mi humor ya sería menos...serio para una historia. En fin, ya me metí en el hoyo ahora hay que remarle jsjs ay :(.

Maldita sea, dijo la constanza.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lunes, escuela, salón de clases:_

De todas las locuras que se había topado al abrir la puerta del salón, y que no eran pocas, Marinette agregaba a la lista una nueva: _fuertes de batalla_. No exageraba: en el frente del salón habían colocado mesas en los extremos, de una forma que se enfrentaban entre sí. Lo único que los separaba era el escritorio vacío donde, se supone, debería estar su profesora.

La azabache no estaba sorprendida en lo más mínimo de que el liderazgo de uno de los bandos lo llevara su mejor amiga. Alya se encontraba en una pose heroica: una pierna arriba de la mesa y uno de los brazos en jarra, mientras en la mano izquierda llevaba un palo de escoba...lo que suponía ser una lanza. Su equipo o lo que, en realidad, debería llamarse ejercito la observaban con adoración, como si la morena fuera héroe de guerra y, como su mejor amiga, Marinette daba por sentado que seguro ella se tomaba el papel en serio.

Pero lo que le llamó la atención sobre todo fueron los retales de tela que descansaban en alguna parte del cuerpo de sus compañeros y, en caso de Alya, atado en su frente, un paño rojo con lunares negros.

 _Oh. Casualmente le recordaba a su traje de LadyBug_. El ojo derecho de Marinette comenzó a temblar en un tic nervioso. Decidió ignorar ese _pequeño_ detalle y seguir evaluando la situación antes de que la notaran y la involucraran sin ella saber de qué iba todo.

—¡Los lunares son icónicos, son su sello! ¿Cómo puedes imaginar que usa algo tan vulgar de superhéroes? —El equipo de su amiga se alzó en un grito eufórico animado. En serio, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¿Vulgar dices? ¡Lo verdadero icónico es que una heroína honre su papel usando diseño de superhéroes! —contraatacó Nino, quien era líder del bando opuesto, para diversión de Marinette

 _Estos dos si que saben llevar sus peleas de pareja al extremo e involucrar a todo el salón,_ pensó la chica.

A pesar de tener los bandos igualados en personas, el resto de sus compañeros se mantenían expectantes del alboroto. Excepto por Alix, quien parecía hacer de mediadora entre los fuertes armados.

—¡Vamos, Max, amigo, apoyanos en esta! —le llamó Kim, aliado al grupo de Nino. El de lentes se encontraba sentado en su asiento habitual, siendo espectador al igual que Juleka, Rose, Jean* y Adrien (quien lo poseía un curioso color carmesí en sus mejillas). El chico suspiró resignado y se dirigió hacia el bando de los superhéroes donde fue recibido con entusiasmo.

—¡Ja! ¡En tu cara Alya, somos más que los tuyos! —se burló el líder con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia —. Alix, si nos haces los honores de proclamarnos la victoria…

La de cabello rosado bufó, aunque la diversión se podía ver en sus ojos. Ni siquiera había logrado abrir la boca cuando alguien la interrumpió, y para asombro de todos, la persona que había tomado la palabra no era más ni menos que Chloé.

—¡De acuerdo! Ya puedes dejar de rezar por milagros, Alya, estoy aquí —comentó la rubia, meneando su coleta en un deje de diva, los presentes (Marinette incluida) rodaron los ojos —. He escuchado tus plegarias, y por eso decidí unir fuerzas con los plebeyos.

Chloé bajó los escalones que la separaban del equipo de los lunares. La líder y la hija del alcalde intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Qué quieres de nuestra infantería? —Alya se cruzó los brazos, a la defensiva. La azabache se preguntó por qué se tomaban tan en serio sus papeles y la discusión de superhéroes y lunares. Primero en principal, ¿en qué se relacionaban estas dos cosas? Nada tenía sentido.

—Lo mismo que tú, plebeya: todo sea por el buen nombre de los lunares y a quien representa. —Chloé le hizo una señal a Sabrina y ella tomó dos retazo de tela de la mesa que pertenecía al equipo de Alya, acto seguido le ató uno a la rubia en el cabello (donde estaba su coleta), y el otro se lo colocó a sí misma en la muñeca.

Entonces, ocurrió lo que Marinette nunca imaginó presenciar en su vida; ambas, su mejor amiga y su eterna rival Chloé Bourgeois, fundieron sus manos en un apretón en señal de unión y tregua.

* * *

 _ ***:**_ Jean es un personaje que si existe en la serie we xd. No tiene lineas...creo (jsjsj ya me olvidé)

 **¡H** ola! ¿Qué tal los trata la vida? -disimula el haber desaparecido dejando esto así como si nada-. A mi más o menos (a nadie le importa ahre). ¡Pero si tengo excusa por haber abandonado la mini historia! Estuve internada por mi salud y bueno, en eso entré en un estado que no tenía ganas de hacer nada... excepto jugar a Piano Tiles (sí, soy de la old skul). pERO BUENO, estoy acá y les dejo este capítulo porque me obligué a escribir, sino no avanzo más. En fin, seguiré escribiendo los siguientes (con suerte los termino y los publico jsjsj).

Hasta dentro de unas horas...o días.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lunes, salón de clases:_

—¿Qué? —Nino gritó atónito, contemplando como su victoria se escapaba de sus dedos como arena. Marinette hasta sintió pena mezclada con burla. Pobre de él, nunca le ha ganado en una discusión a su novia y cuando por fin sentiría aquel placer, las cosas se habían girado en su contra.

No. No se daría por vencido, todavía podía confiar en alguien.

Adrien trataba de ignorar la situación, cosa que su kwami se lo ponía difícil, picándolo con sus atrevidos comentarios, aprovechando que todos se encontraban demasiado enfrascados en la batalla que se desarrollaba en el frente. El rubio se sentía como foco de luz navideña, ardiendo en rojo hasta que lograba apaciguar los estragos en su cuerpo*...pero entonces Plagg le molestaba con otra broma sobre LadyBug. Tenía suerte de que nadie lo escuchara desde su bolso, sólo él.

Aunque también preferiría no oírlo.

—Cállate de una vez, deja de moles…

—¡Adrien, mi amigo! —El nombrado saltó en su lugar, aun con la cara ardiendo por la reciente broma de su kwami, siendo interrumpido en el acto de hacerlo callar —¡Ven con nosotros! ¡Apoya el honor del _Team_ Superhéroes, eres el elegido!

El de ojos verdes abrió la boca, impactado. Maldijo a su amigo en su mente, lo ponía en una posición complicada y vergonzosa. ¿Cómo todos podían hablar deliberadamente de...de…? Dios, ni siquiera podía terminar la pregunta en su cabeza antes de que sus mejillas lo delataran.

—¿En qué estás pensando, pervertido? —interrogó con picardía Alya —¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Los pares de ojos de toda la maldita clase se posaron sobre él, esperando una respuesta. Adrien también esperaba que una respuesta se le ocurriera ahí mismo y que lo sacara de esa embarazosa situación. Volvió a maldecir a Nino.

—Es cierto que se ve algo sospechoso —comentó Juleka a Rose, más alto de la cuenta ya que los presentes la habían escuchado también. La mayoría asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, dándole razón, sin embargo lo miraron aun más expectantes. Incluso hasta oyó la risita de Plagg dentro de su bolso, su kwami disfrutaba del momento.

Adrien recorrió los ojos por el salón, buscando algo que lo salvara. Lo encontró, bueno, la encontró; de pie frente a la puerta, observándolo también, curiosa.

—¡Marinette! ¡Miren todos, es Marinette! —Suspiró de alivio cuando los presentes lo abandonaron a él y prestaron su atención en la azabache. Aunque la culpa lo invadió en segundos, había empujado a su amiga al hogar de los lobos.

—¿Alguien me explica qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué es esto de lunares y superhéroes? —preguntó la chica, sonriendo como de costumbre. A Adrien le pesó más la culpa, ¡ni siquiera estaba enterada de lo que sus desvergonzados amigos debatían!

—¿Es que en tu campesina panadería viven en la edad media que no tienen wifi? Bueno, por algo serán panaderos* —se burló Chloé. La ofendida se cruzó de brazos, en defensiva. Alya le dio una advertencia como líder, aunque a la rubia poco le importó.

—¡Vamos, Mari, sé que viste el desfile de Victoria's Gossip! Jamás te pierdes nada respecto a moda —le respondió su amiga.

¿Era imaginación de Adrien o el ojo derecho de la azabache estaba temblando?

—¿Q...Qué ocurre con el desfile? —tartamudeó, en su voz se fundió la paranoia y el pánico.

—Ella también se ve sospechosa —dijo Juleka, otra vez en un susurro que escucharon todos. La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo el fin del semana, amiga? —tomó la palabra Nino —¡En Twitter se mantuvo el tema en tendencias de Paris* por dos días!

—¡Hasta hice bocetos! —gritó Nathaniel desde el fuerte de Alya.

—¡Y yo escribí una historia! —agregó Marc, apareciendo de debajo del escritorio donde, insistía Marinette, _debía_ estar la profesora. Y recalcaba la palabra _debía_.

—¿Y tú qué? —lo interrogó Kim.

—Eso ya no es sospechoso, es perturbador… —comentó Juleka, sin importar en hacerlo sonar un murmuro. Sin embargo, la mayoría volvió a concordar, excepto Marinette quien todavía no sabía de qué estaban hablando.

—¡Ya! —llamó la atención la azabache. Definitivamente perdió la paciencia y su mente la torturaba —¿Alya? —Buscó su mirada, esperando una explicación coherente.

—Nino dice que LadyBug usa de superhéroes y yo digo que su sello personal son los lunares. Así se desencadenó esto —explicó como si se estuviera conversando de camisetas. Pero el instinto de Marinette había encendido una alerta y ella no podía ignorarla.

—¿Usar qué? —preguntó pausadamente, manteniendo la tranquilidad.

—¡Ropa interior, tontita! —Chloé bufó —¡No entiendo el misterio! Era solo decir bragas y sostén.

Marinette jadeó y sintió que su alma se escapaba por su boca. Se congeló en su lugar. Incluso todos escucharon un vidrio romperse dentro de la azabache.

 _Su dignidad._

Un foco se encendió sobre su cabeza, haciéndola reaccionar. Giró su cuello hacia Marc, casi desnucándose en el acto, comprendiendo por fin el comentario de su amiga Juleka.

—¿Escribiste qué?

* * *

 _ ***:**_ Dejo aquella frase a criterio de ustedes y decidan en qué partes del cuerpo... ┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬

 _ ***:**_ Mientras escribía esto me reí (3:19 am, mi familia me debe odiar ahora mismo) porque me acordé del cantito de "Si tu viejo es zapatero...zarpale la lata" JAJAJAJAJA, no creo que lo entiendan si no son de Argentina y no tiene nada que ver con lo que decía Chloé pero bue, quería comentarles ahre. En fin...

 _ ***:**_ Por si no tienen Twitter; depende de tu ubicación, se buscarán las palabras o hashtags que sean tendencia en tu país o en tu ciudad local y te aparecerán en lo más buscado. No sé si me explico ahre.

 **L** o prometido es deuda, acá está el quinto capítulo y en este me dejé llevar más por mi humor, sorry si es muy random (not sorry). Tal vez me quede más tiempo (toda la madrugada ysi) escribiendo más pero no lo publicaré hasta unos días. O sí. O no. Ahre basta. Es por si me quedo sin inspiración y humor, para que ustedes no esperen tanto.

Gud nai dije yo jsjsj


	6. Chapter 6

_Lunes, interrupción:_

Sus amigos pasaron de ella rápidamente cuando Marc comentó que también participaba en la contienda y que se uniría al equipo que le buenos argumentos. Entonces ahí estaban Alya y Nino, debatiendo como dos políticos, convenciendo al pelinegro a quién debía de darle el voto por una causa corrupta.

—A ver, a ver, ¿por qué tiene que ser esto o aquello? —cuestionó Alix señalando a los dos bandos.

—Es cierto, ¿qué tal si LadyBug usa colores pasteles? —concordó Rose con una sonrisa muy inocente tomando en cuenta que hablaba sobre los calzones de alguien más.

—O negro —opinó Juleka. Ambas amigas se miraron, leyendo la mente de la otra. Chocaron los cinco, sellando su unión —. Nosotras formamos el bando _Simple*_.

Marinette mantuvo su sonrisa congelada y su tic en el ojo por fuera, pero gritaba internamente.

— ¿Escuchan ese grito de desesperación? —preguntó Marc, pero todos negaron restándole importancia*. La chica lo maldijo en latín por dentro, pero por fuera seguía siendo una estatua.

—Hey Alix, ¿te nos unes? —le propuso Juleka. La de pelo rosa se negó. Marinette sintió las ganas de correr a abrazarla; al menos alguien no se metía con su ropa interior.

— ¡Oh, vamos, chicos! Es una superheroína famosa, joven, con un buen cuerpo y que encima nadie conoce su identidad. ¡Díganme si eso no es sensual! —Okey, eso era todo, la azabache sintió que le bajaba la presión — ¿Qué tal si usa lencería de encaje o al estilo _Daddy Kink*_? Ese es el bando que elijo. — _Maldita descarada_ , pensó Marinette.

Un jadeo de sorpresa hizo que giraran las cabezas hacia un Adrien rojo, mirando a la nada y cubriéndose la nariz con la mano. Parecía como si un mundo se le hubiese abierto ante los ojos.

Incluso la fallecida dignidad de Marinette sintió indignación al pensar en lo que, probablemente, Adrien se había imaginado con la declaración de Alix.

— ¿Y tú Adrien? —preguntó Alya.

— ¿Opinas lo mismo que Alix? —interrogó Nino. El rubio casi se atraganta con su saliva, negó con la cabeza, agitado y avergonzado.

Marinette posó sus ojos en él; podría ser indignante la situación, pero hasta ella tenía curiosidad. Aunque tenía la mínima esperanza de que él, siendo un caballero como siempre, no participaría en la embarazosa locura montada por sus amigos.

Adrien mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos, estas jugaban nerviosas, tocando las puntas de sus indices entre sí. Todos esperaban su palabra, expectantes.

—Yo pienso en… en —alzó la cabeza con timidez, enfrentando a todos a los ojos. Aunque en su voz hacía notar la emoción de sus palabras, como si se tratase de un niño hablando de su deseo de navidad —...gatitos.

— ¿Gat…?

La frase quedó inconclusa cuando un estallido seguido de gritos se oyó, alertando a los presentes.

* * *

 **G** ood night everybody, ahre me hago la bilingue. Sisi, mil años tarde otra vez PERO BUENO.

 _ ***:**_ Se nota que tengo una imaginación terrible para crear a los bandos eh.

 _ ***:** _Todos: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Marinette: (ｏ´_｀ｏ)

 _ ***:**_ El Daddy Kink es un fetiche sexual (algo parecido al amo-sumiso, y no, las dos cosas son diferentes al BDSM), donde el o la BabyBoy/Girl mantiene cierto comportamiento infantil y el Daddy es quien ejecuta los actos sexuales (no me expliqué un choto ySI). En este fetiche se suele utilizar ropa de encaje, de tonos pasteles (mayormente) y lencería bastante provocativa. Existe también el Mommy Kink que es básicamente lo mismo. AY NO SÉ POR QUÉ LES EXPLICO SI USTEDES YA DEBEN SABER COCHINOS.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lunes, akuma:_

Marinette nunca estuvo tan agradecida de que un akuma interrumpiera la paz de París; si seguía escuchando esa conversación hubiera cavado un hoyo en el piso con su propia vergüenza y se habría enterrado a sí misma.

En la piel de LadyBug hasta se olvidaba de ese asunto, se concentraba en ir hacia el akuma y derrotarlo, eso la mantendría ocupada. Y repito, nunca había estado tan feliz de que un ataque a la ciudad interfiriera en su vida como Marinette.

Atrás de ella la seguían Alya, Nino y, para sorpresa de la propia Marinette, Chloé. Claro, como superhéroes. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia como tales que, a penas transformada en LadyBug les pidió que la acompañasen*. Aunque tampoco estaba de más, observando el daño y el caos provocados, la ayuda no le vendría mal.

Se detuvieron en la terraza de un edificio, justo cuando Chat Noir se les unió. Frente a ellos se encontraba el causante de tanto pánico.

—¿Es una jodida broma? —gritó LadyBug mientras sus compañeras heroínas se reían y los otros dos tosían incómodos.

Lo que aterrorizaba la capital de Francia y sucumbiendo a los parisinos en el terror no era más que un inflable de la adorada heroína. Hasta le parecía adorable excluyendo dos cosas: 1) daba un miedo de cagarse cuando sus expresiones faciales cambiaban pero mantenía una sonrisa y 2) era una LadyBug con unas grandes tet...prendas de ropa interior (de lunares, cabe aclarar).

Marinette reconsideró casi en una risa histérica: ¿Qué tan malo podía ser que Hawk Moth venciera una vez? De todos modos el pobre debía de estar al borde del suicidio por frustración como para akumatizar aquella _cosa_.

* * *

 _ ***:**_ Ok, un poco de OC ya que, como sabemos, los miraculous no pertenecen a los demás todavía y que no son necesarios (lamentablemente) en cada misión pero me la chupa u O.

 **¡B** uenas! Me secuestró el colegio y cuando por fin pasé por toda clase de torturas _/_ _exámenes_ , me liberó cuando se dieron cuenta que no serviría de nada. En fin, lo 100to.


	8. Chapter 8

_Lunes, batalla:_

—Los miraculous pertenecerían a Hawk Moth y vaya a saber él qué haría con tal poder —respondió Chat Noir a sus pensamientos. Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin saber cómo supo lo que pasaba por su mente. Ambos se lanzaron a la lucha —. Eso, sin contar que París o el mundo se convertiría en una línea de ropa interior.

—Me agrada —comentó Rena Rouge alzando los hombros, a su lado. Carapace* alzó las cejas en su dirección —¿Qué? Me gusta cuando las personas coinciden conmigo*.

—Te recuerdo… —Ladybug esquivó un ataque —, Rena Rouge, tú estás hablando de mi integridad… ¿Queen Be qué estás haciendo? —gritó la pelinegra cuando notó que la rubia se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, examinando su traje… debajo de la espalda. Los demás voltearon a ver, incluso hasta el akumatizado.

Ahí iba su integridad.

—No logro ver. Realmente no se trasluce ni se marca los bordes de las bragas. —Chloé se colocó una mano en el mentón, disimuladamente todos dirigieron su vista hacía donde la chica había fijado su atención, exceptuando a Chat Noir, que respetando a su Lady, miró el cielo —. A menos que no… —jadeó Queen Bee, interrumpiéndose. Los colores subieron a su rostro.

—¿Qué insinuás?

—Pues no sé qué insinúa ella pero yo digo que tus bragas son de superhéroes —interrumpió Caparace. El comentario pareció no encantarle al akumatizado que arremetió contra ellos, dispersándolos en el acto —¡Algo como el escudo de _Superman_ o el de _Deadpool_! ¡O unas orejas de gato como las de Chat No…!

Nino no terminó la frase, impedido por un golpe en la nuca dado por la flauta de Rena Rouge, quien se disculpó con un _upss_. LadyBug asintió, agradeciéndole, cosa que fue respondida con un saludo al estilo militar.

—Iugh, limpiate la sangre de la nariz, gato pervertido. —Escuchó la voz de Chloé antes de retomar el ataque al akuma.

Por primera vez Marinette se reía de toda aquella embarazosa situación.

Cuando por fin habían purificado al akuma y antes de que cada uno tomara caminos diferentes para que sus identidades no fueran reveladas, sus compañeras la aprisionaron colocándose una en cada lado de la adolescente.

—Entre nosotras, dinos, ¿cómo son tus bragas? —preguntó Alya, siendo la sinvergüenza que es.

La rubia torció la boca, en desacuerdo.

—Desde mi exhaustiva examinación, creo que mi teoría ha cambiado —dijo Queen Bee.

—¿Qué, ahora tienes rayos X? —le respondió irónica Marinette.

—¿Estás confirmando mi teoría?

—¿Cual es tu teoría, Chloé?* —La pelinegra suspiró resignada, esperando a que la hija del alcalde hablara. Ambas chicas la miraron extrañadas cuando todos los tipos y tonos del color rojo pasaron por su rostro y orejas.

—Usas el tipo _string…_

—Amigo, ¿otra vez sangrando? Deberías ver a un médico, eso no es normal. —El comentario de Caparace fue lo único que las chicas oyeron mientras observaban a Chloé con la boca abierta. Ni el viento zumbó.

—¿Qué? A veces las uso, son cómodas —se defendió Queen Bee. "No quería escuchar eso" respondió en voz baja Rena Rouge. La rubia prosiguió—, y sexy.

—Yo tampoco —concordó LadyBug.

* * *

 _ ***:**_ En español sé que es Carapazón jsjksjs, pero como no me gustaba como quedaba lo quise poner en la versión francesa, but no la encontré (si alguien sabe, me la dice xfa), así que lo terminé escribiendo como le dicen en inglés.

 _ ***:**_ Si no se acuerdan, Alya es Team Lunares y el akumatizado también jjsksjs.

 ***:** Recuerden que ellos si pueden llamar a Chloé por su nombre aún estando como Queen Bee, puesto que ella misma dio el trabajo de exponerse frente a todo París en que era una heroína.

 **Gracias a PurpleAqua por darme ideas xd.**

 **B** ro, creo que estamos llegando al final, si no es el próximo, será el que sigue de ese :c. Por otro lado, hoy es el día del padre (o era, son las 2am Constanza) ¿cómo la pasaron, le dijeron a sus padres que los tkm? Yo al mio no puedo pues está en el infinito y más allá con Buzz Lightyear.

JAJAJAJA mis chistes de humor negro. Si no tienen po razón bienvenidos al club :D.

 **DaTO curioso:** No he vistos los últimos capítulos de Miraculous LadyBug porque el colegio es una mierda, me engancho en otras series (ejem 3 temporadas de Lucifer) o sino estoy tratando de no suicidarme porque me estresa la escuela. Por lo que, si algo es algo OC es porque no me he visto el capítulo donde aclaran tales cosas idk. Igual ya los voy a volver a ver I promise como los one direction jsjsskj


	9. Chapter 9

_Lunes, hogar...dulce hogar:_

Se tomó al menos una hora para despejar la cabeza, después de que volviera a ser Marinette y no LadyBug, la chica que ese día, más que nunca, se encontraba en la boca de todos. Hubiera regresado a su hogar si no fuera porque su familia también seguramente discutía del tema también.

Reprochaba a sus padres, concordando consigo misma (porque Tikki, en algún momento de su monologo de quejas, dejó de escuchar para comer galletas), sus progenitores ya eran dos adultos responsables como para meterse en un debate tan infantil como ese.

Cuando ya no echó humos como una maquina a vapor, regresó a su casa.

¿Por qué la panadería estaba cerrada si aún era las cinco y media? El miedo le recorrió el cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza, con la mínima idea de que les había ocurrido algo mientras ella no estaba. Mientras subía las escaleras salteándose escalones oyó gritos en el apartamento y temió lo peor.

Abrió la puerta respirando como maniática, encontrándose con sus padres sentados tranquilamente en el suelo tomando el té…

Y la mitad de la clase de Marinette esparcida en su sala con tazas y vasos en la mano. Hasta la mismísima Chloé Bourgeois estaba sentada en un almohadón en el suelo, aún con su banda de lunares atada en su coleta.

—¿Q-Qu…?

Su boca no cayó al infierno porque por suerte la tenía unida a su cara. La situación era como esas imágenes que a simple vista son normales, hasta que notas al ciego leyendo el periódico y comienzas a darte cuenta de otras cosas ocultas.

—¡Cariño, te estoy diciendo, yo les compro las bragas a tu hija y sé exactamente que LadyBug debe usar las que su madre les compra también! ¿O no, Marinette cariño? —dijo su madre mientras dejaba una bandeja de bocadillos en la mesita ratona, reparando en la llegada de su hija. La pelinegra casi se muere ante lo que dijo su madre en presencia, no solo de sus amigos, sino también frente a Adrien, aunque éste no la oyó ya que se había lanzado a los croissaint como si en su casa no lo alimentaran*.

—Ejem, Señora…

—Oh, Nino, dime Sabine.

—De acuerdo, Sabine —Su madre se colocó la mano en la mejilla, sintiéndose halagada por la informalidad que la hacía sentir joven —, cabe la posibilidad de que LadyBug no tenga madre y no tenga quien les compre calzones, no te ofendas Adrien. —El rubio alzó la mirada confundido, encismado en su comida —. Tal vez se inspira en Batman*…

—¿Cómo ropa interior? Eso suena estúpido, Nino —interrumpió Alya. Esto indignó al moreno quien inició una acalorada discusión con su novia.

La cabeza de Marinette se desconectó del debate, los ignoró para fijarse entonces en Nathaniel, quien recorría la sala admirando las fotos de una mini Marinette colgadas y fangirleando con estas. El pelirrojo estaba en su salsa.

También decidió ignorarlo.

—Calculando la edad de LadyBug por su apariencia, sospechamos que puede ser una adolescente, entonces ¿qué usan las adolescentes? —tomó la palabra Sabine. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron de par en par cuando escuchó a Mark susurrar " _te podría decir que suspensorios* pero eso solo los uso yo"._

Dios.

Santo.

¿Por qué esta gente rara eran su familia y amigos?

* * *

 _ ***:**_ **Adrien** **es como mis amigos en casa ajena jsjsnsj.**

 _ ***:**_ **Ya sé que Batman era huérfano, no que sólo le faltaba su madre, pero se da entender igual OK?**

 _ ***:**_ **Vayan a google a buscar lo que es para darse una idea más concisa *inserte cara pervertida*. Breve explicación por si les da paja: Es como una tanga para hombres, mayormente para gays y pasivos jsjajaja.**

 **O** tra vez me tardé de nuevo i know but estoy segura de que hoy esto se termina, sólo falta un cápitulo. Los quiero bros, gracias por no dejar de leer y comentar que se rieron *insertar corazones*.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Marinette, tu qué dices?

La nombrada parpadeó lentamente analizando, ¿que qué decía ella? Estaba cansada de todo ese tema, solo quería correr a esconderse bajo las sabanas rogando que, al día siguiente, hombres de negro le hubieran borrado la memoria a todo Paris.

¿Qué decía ella? Al demonio con esto.

—¿No les indigna? —Al parecer el tono con el que había tomado la palabra estaba cargado de irritación puesto que todos los presentes prestaron atención a ella —. Hablan como si estuvieran debatiendo sobre un partido político pero, en realidad, están hablando sobre la ropa interior de una joven de la que no saben nada, más del hecho de que se encarga de salvar París todos los días. ¿Y así le agradecen de mantener sus pacíficas vidas, invadiendo su intimidad? ¿No les avergüenza? Porque he de imaginar que a ella sí, ya que, recuerden, detrás de ese antifaz, es una persona común o corriente, como un cliente habitual de la panadería o su compañera de clase. —Marc la miró entrecerrando los ojos, el resto se mantuvo cabizbajo, recibiendo el regaño de una madre. Adrien tomó un croissant y lo masticó con culpa.

Marinette suspiró, suponiendo que lo habían entendido. La adolescente entonces también sintió algo de culpa, después de todo, no lo hacían más que por mera curiosidad. Les había arruinado un buen momento con su sermón, pero era necesario decir lo que pensaba. Aún así...

—¿Además quien en su sano juicio tiene ropa interior de un solo tipo? —Quizá aquello era lo que más le molestaba del asunto —¡Ni siquiera yo tengo bragas de encaje, ni de lunares!

—Es cierto, tú eres más de los clásicos —afirmó Sabine, colocando su mano abierta en la mejilla. —Aunque últimamente te gustan las bragas de gatitos... tal vez porque te gusta Chat Noir.

—Hermano, qué asco, estás sangrando sobre mi croissant —se quejó Nino, apartando su comida de Adrien.*

Marinette estampó la mano en su rostro, indignada y avergonzada. El resto siguió con lo suyo.

—No hay de qué sentir pena, Mari —la consoló Marc —. Digo, honestamente, Chat Noir es sexy y tiene ese aire de ser el tipo sádico; ¡qué ganas de ser Hawk Moth y recibir un castigo del él! ¡No sabes cómo te entiendo, Marinette!

La azabache lo miró con los ojos abiertos, atónita y asqueada con la imagen que su amigo le había hecho en su cabeza, en especial por el tono sexual que llevaba la conversación. Marc siguió en sus fantasías.

Suficiente, pensó. Se rendía; ya no podía con ellos, ni con sus amigos, ni con París. Se encaminó hacia su habitación, donde buscaría ropa limpia y sus estúpidas bragas de gatos negros y tomaría un baño. Uno lento y relajante, tratando olvidar ese infernal lunes.

Borraría, en especial, aquella imagen del infame Hawk Moth sumiso, atado con esposas en una habitación roja, siendo castigado por un feroz Chat Noir con un látigo, y en su cabeza, un gorro de policía.

* * *

 **¡Feliz navidad para todxs**! He de suponer que este es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, después de desaparecer por meses jaja...

 _ ***:**_ _Cuando escribí esa frase, me imaginé a Nino con la voz de aquel Vine (época de oro) que decía: Stop! I could've dropped m_ _y croissant! (si no lo conocen, bueno, no tiene el humor...)_

Ah, lo siento por esa imagen incestuosa y morbosa de Hawk Moth y Chat, pero mientras nadie sepa que son padre e hijo (?). JAJAJAJA.

Ya hemos llegado al final de esta mini y corta historia, pero igualmente me verán seguir subiendo cosas de Miraculous (si la inspiración me lo permite, porque esto de que haga calor me dan ganas de morir, no de escribir jajajs). En fin, me despido.

 **Pequeña aclaración IMPORTANTE:** Sé que yo he tomado un rumbo _inocente_ y humorístico a la situación y a la historia. Pero honestamente, en la vida real, fuera de la ficción, esto es sexualizar a una persona, y podría ser considerado hostigamiento sexual. Por lo que, preferentemente, no hablen de la ropa interior de alguien, mucho menos de una mujer, respeten su intimidad y a la persona en sí. Como ya dije, mis personajes no tomaban una connotación así, simplemente era curiosidad y una situación embarazosa llevada al humor. Gracias por leer.


End file.
